How To Make A Girl Fall For You?
by funkyblack
Summary: 7th year.. Lily still don't want James but James have other plans already. classic LJ but from a different perspective. just Read and Review!..


A/N. ok, i'm pretty excited about this story. cause it's my first english fic and english is my second language so hopefully i didn't make any mistakes about grammer, i checked a thousand times but if i made forgive me please:) i have some good plans about this fiction but i will wait for some reviews to convince me to go on. so please _review!_

**1. a quiet different year**

"Hey, Prongs!" Sirius nudged James a couple of times, but James didn't respond. "Earth is calling for James Potter!" he yelled. James looked at him like he is awaken from a dream. "And now you are daydreaming?" asked Sirius. "I was trying to attract your attention here!"

"I was just thinking," James answered with a tired voice.

"Oh, is the earth come to an end?" joked Sirius. But James didn't seem to enjoy it. He was just sitting there with full of thoughts. "C'mon!" yelled Sirius. "What the hell is going on Prongs? You are thinking so much this year. This is our last year man, we must be just thinking about the unforgetable pranks, you know!" He looked at him to see any changes but James was still sitting with one hand on his chin. "Ok, what's the problem?" asked Sirius at the end.

James looked at him for a while. "Lily..."

Sirius laughed at that, "Oh, what else could it be!" he said matter-of-factly. "Prongs, why are you giving so much thought to her? Just keep doing what you were doing."

"You mean ask her out for every five minutes and let her reject me, abuse me, yell at me and hex me?"

Sirius considered it for a minute and said "Yeah! She will say yes eventually." and opened his arms like it is very obvious.

"Eventually??" exclaimed James. "When is 'eventually'? I am trying for like 6 years! I think I have no chance against her, she will never accept." His voice shattered at the last sentence.

Sirius looked at him with surprise. He never saw James this serious. _He is really head over heels in love with Lily_ Sirius thought. And he got angry with her. What was her problem, why does she always make his friend unhappy!? "But you didn't still asked her out... in this year?" Sirius suggested hopefully. "You know, maybe she changed her mind about you in the summer... ?"

James throw Sirius a look with disbelief. "We all know that that won't happen," James said. "I thought about this a lot in summer. I think I know what to do about her, I will give up." James finished desperately.

Now it's Sirius' turn to throw a look with disbelief. "And we all know that _that_ won't happen either."

"No, I'm serious Padfoot," said James. "but I have an idea for ultimate closure." he continued with sparks in his eyes.

* * *

Lily was sitting near the window in the Comman Room, complaining about all the homework. "I mean it's the first week of our last year! Why don't they just give us some peace?!"

"Peace? What peace are you talking about Lils, this is our NEWT year." said Amy, still turning the pages of her potions book.

Lily shrugged still not accepting that much homework.

"I can't find this thing about this potion," said Amy, seemed very confused. "Help Lils, you are an expert about these things."

"I don't feel like doing any homework," said Lily in a depressed mood.

Amy looked at her, "Oh, if the Head Girl acts like this then what should the regular people -like me- do?" she said jokingly. Lily smiled a little.

"Speaking of the heads, how are you dealing with 'the Head Boy'?" Amy continued winking.

"Oh, don't even bring that subject up," said Lily wincing. "How could this happen, I really can't believe. James Potter; Head Boy?? I mean, he doesn't even know and obey the rules! How could he make others to obey them!?" she complained.

"But Lily," said Amy. "He seemed like ..er... more... more... mature?"

"Mature?? Oh no, Amy. It's the last thing that Potter could be. Could be a Head Boy, but definitely not mature!"

Amy laughed.

"Er... I don't know if you realised," she started slowly, "but he hasn't asked you out yet." She was looking at Lily carefully for a reaction.

Lily stopped a moment and said, "Ow," trying to pretend that she has just realised. "I.. I... He may has became more mature than." she said at the end. "Maybe he finally figured out that I would never ever go out with him!"

Amy raised her eyebrows and searched Lily's face for any clues against her words.

Lily has, of course, realised the change in James. And she was wondering why. But she was trying to put that out of her mind. _It is just James Potter._ _Why would I bother thinking about him?_ _Overall, I just hate that git!_ thought Lily once again. and she turned her attention at the cloudy night view outside the window.

* * *

James was staring at Lily across the Comman Room and thinking if it is a good idea to give her up. Sirius went to dormitory already, Remus was sitting on a couch few meters away, reading silently and James had no idea where Peter is. Now all his attention is paid to Lily. _Why am I doing this? Making it a huge deal?_ he thought suddenly. He knows that he is in love with her, but he has been always thinking that it is something which he could easily give up if he wants. Now he wants it but he cannot convince himself to give up. He thought about his little plan once again. _Maybe..._ he thought. _Maybe that will help._


End file.
